


[快新快]复健

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: rt复健短打（。）互攻提及的新快H。不知道在写什么。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 12





	[快新快]复健

次日。黑羽快斗起得比工藤新一还晚，他的作息更不稳定，然而新一拖着被生物钟叫起来的身子，洗漱完毕后也难觉得自己有多么清醒。遮光窗帘把昏暗留在了室内，新一揽过才跟着起来的快斗的腰，把他抵在洗手台边。快斗软软地顺从他，双手撑在身后，身子并不躲远，新一凑近到二人鼻子都能相碰的距离，这才吻上他。

清新气味的和稍微带点浑浊味道的呼吸。空调保持着室内的凉爽，让升高的体温也变得不明显。

“体力真好……”不得不带上点揶揄，快斗在遂他的意扒下底裤往大理石的台上坐时笑道。

新一已经恢复成目光灼灼的样子。没有垫毛巾在底下以免凉着他，纯属是笃信一定会弄脏。

浑圆的屁股压到光滑的石台上，热度让最初的凉意很快退去。快斗轻松地将双脚都踩上了平台边，如此大尺度的M字开腿姿势被他坦然地做出来，反倒让新一不自在起来。

但他可没有逃跑的打算。还没来得及补充水分，那不那么滋润的双唇就让他来濡湿一下吧。新一一边拿身体给他借力，一边抚摸起快斗已经有点兴奋的小弟弟。快斗顶着上下的快感在桌台边缘调整自己的坐姿，直到把后部齐在台缘，入口也要暴露无遗。整个润滑扩张的过程中他都乖乖地抱住双膝，任由新一把干涩紧致的后洞搓磨得湿滑黏软。似乎还是刚起床不久的缘故，身体的感觉像蒙着一层什么。无法清晰地传达却又切实存在着，像烧起来却看不见明火的炭。

快感像是从前面转移到内里，让他整个人贪婪地想要新一的手指，却又并没有转移，让他摇晃着，试图为自己赢取更多的抚摸。新一单手握住他的腰，对这淫荡求欢的姿态欲拒还迎。他还想吮咬新一的脖子，那上面还多有他昨晚留下的新鲜爱痕。

“进来，进到我里面来……”他乞求道，实在受不了了。不清楚是因为什么，欲火分外燎人，明明昨晚才相继去过几次。是新鲜的环境？“蜜月”的噱头？他还没跑神完，穴口被熟悉的触感挤到，意欲脱口的呻吟顿时又被堵了回去。新一用气鼓鼓的神情责备他分心。敏感的器官赤裸相贴，让两人都没什么余裕置气或是被置气。

“……，你好紧……”说时工藤甚至下意识地压抑呼吸，但他身下的肉刃却由着最习惯的方式在容纳他肉欲的鞘里搅动。

快斗的呻吟噎在嗓子里。“深……”深一点。下一秒他就在抽气中被贯穿了。这位置太方便，拦在他后腰的手让他退无可退，他努力想要夹紧，或是蜷缩起身体，也因为腿根完全分开的关系只是徒劳。伸出舌头缠住新一的，吸得像下面一样用力。

对方不客气地回吻他。抽插深重得让他错觉自己不是坐在坚实的平面上而是坐在他的阴茎上。很难想象又很容易让人想起，前一晚又或者说几小时之前，骑跨在他腰上，上下前后起伏被欲望缠裹着的样子。不是这么有攻击性而是一味撒娇的时候也很可爱呢……

快斗冷不防地一阵抖，新一及时察觉了没有给他。放缓了节奏重新挤进去，温柔地舔舐他溢出粗重喘息的嘴角。“很敏感呢……”他迷恋地赞扬。快斗努力想要抻直腰部，却被他动来动去所干扰。他不想放开抱住双腿的手，还一脸哀怨地带点俯视角度地看着新一。这不知怎么地就让新一的兴致更高地飘扬。他自己只是把短裤褪到腿根，虽然没有玩弄猎物的癖好却独独对黑羽快斗充满危险的欲望。关于把睡眼惺忪的这家伙抓过来做爱也一样。可巧他实在温顺得太可恶了一点。

“嘘……乖。”这次新一直接用双手牢牢把住了他的腰。再这样刺激他这里，很快就会……

“再忍耐一下吧。”

快斗从喉咙里发出奇特的呻吟，身体打颤，好像在听从他和故意违抗之间挣扎。是的，只有这二者其一而不会有其他，他过于在意着周遭而很少放弃控制感，除了大方接受就是恶作剧地抗争。新一从来都由着他去，无论哪种他都乐于见到。被看透底牌的KID透露出无所适从，尤其知道在床上的示弱从来不会换来男人的怜悯。他讨好地吞吮新一的性器，半是表演半是真心实意地做出将理智双手奉上的姿态，几次濒临边缘都呜咽着忍下。而都被新一置若罔闻，只是任劳任怨地肏干敞露在身前的小穴。

——已经到极限了吗？

——不，再等等。

不知怎地总会变成这样，这样的对话一遍遍在心头上演。称之为兴趣稍显庸俗，契合的不仅仅是肉欲还有灵魂，或许他们本就同属于一体而只是分成两片，以至于彼此的配件足以达成精密咬合的互补。

新一被快斗激射而出的白液溅湿了小腹，又抽送十数下后才在不住收缩抽紧的深处得了意。他粗喘着狠狠抱住自己的恋人，快斗被他内射刺激得再一次满脸通红。新一只觉刚起时腰上的疲累此时惊人地一扫而空，昨夜在一壁之隔的卧室两人度过的堪称荒淫的夜晚的种种不合时宜地在脑海中冒出来。新一抄着快斗汗湿的腿弯帮他站到地板上，入眼明亮的眼神为他的神色增添了一分桀骜，仿佛在注解他高昂的精神跟他刚被人干到合不拢、向外淌出温热精液的后穴没有任何关系。

新一撑在台上，没有马上离开，盯着这张他细致观察过无数次也无法完全参透的脸。

“早饭？”他问道。尽管谁也不知道外面到底是日上三竿还是几点了。

“早饭。”回应他的是肯定的答复。

好吧，看起来别的都不重要了。他拽着刚被他糟蹋了一遍的良家大男孩走进浴室，脑子里萦绕的疑问是那家伙为什么能如此坦荡地让自己的东西顺着大腿内侧滚下去呢……

**Author's Note:**

> 有时候觉得其实中国人也像日本人一样口不对心（无关）


End file.
